rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted House
Main Article: Events The old mansion was bought by Alfred's relative. It's not a simple old house though. Strange noises can be heard at nights, someone is walking along empty corridors and things disappear. Help Yun Xin to assemble the protective amulet and perform the banishing rite to get rid of evil spirits from the old mansion. Old PC Melissa: Assembling the old computer isn't that hard. Making it work is a more challenging task! We need memory microchips with firmware. Without them we are doomed to failure... * Get 3 Red Microchips from Yun Xin * Get 3 Blue Microchips from Yun Xin * Assemble the Old PC Butler Alfred: What is that? Rattling of the old hard drive and rustling of the floppy disc! Unbelievable: the old PC is booting up! I hope we will be able to open Professor Bellows' files. One of them should have the details of that real estate agent. Portal's Eye Melissa: Bellows' notes state that a certain Eye can open the portal to the old mansion. It's a blob of special energy which can be formed with the items you found... We just need to get one more thing from the other side of the portal! * Get 3 Handful of Earth from Yun Xin * Get 3 Coal from Fireplace from Yun Xin * Assemble the Portal's Eye Melissa: To tell the truth, your work is more like magic than science... Nevertheless, the result is perfect - you have the Portal's Eye. Source of Shining Martha the Maid: That strange crone found me on the street again! Alfred's nephew bought the old mansion. And she said the flashlight should ward off evil with its light... She asks us to treat the lamp's glass and bulb with some powders... * Get 3 Blessing Shining from Yun Xin * Get 3 Purity Light from Yun Xin * Assemble the Source of Shining Butler Alfred: What a peculiar thing! I have no idea what awaits us in the mansion, but with such a source of light looking around the old building won't be frightening at least. Copper Butler Alfred: * Get 35 Baubee from Yun Xin at your neighbors' places Butler Alfred: While you were looking for the baubee, I talked to the old lady. Her name is Yun Xin. Long ago she was living in the old mansion and saw something terrible there, which caused her distraction. She will help us to make the key if we fulfill her demands... Silk Butler Alfred: Yun Xin says the old mansion is cursed... Her words frighten me, though I don't believe her - she is just an old mad crone. But her memory keeps the image of the key to the mansion. Yun Xin will help us when we get a protection spell written on a silk roll. * Get 25 Silk Roll from Yun Xin Butler Alfred: I hope now Yun Xin will be happy enough to tell us how the key from the old mansion looks like. Forbidden Key Butler Alfred: It turned out Yun Xin once accompanied Professor Bellows and his friend, real estate agent, to the abandoned mansion. She is willing to help us, too. We just need to make the key. * Get 3 Ghost Breath from Yun Xin * Get 3 Scent of Emptiness from Yun Xin * Assemble the Forbidden Key Butler Alfred: Yun Xin says the key you created is unique. Let me have it, please. My nephew and his wife should have moved into their new home long ago. They have been dreaming of their own quiet place for so long. Familiar Problem Butler Alfred: Now I see what curse Yun Xin meant! A dragon living in the empty mansion! It is not a big deal for you, right? * Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Jianping. * Explore the Haunted House (see there for further quests). Butler Alfred: Well, Yun Xin claims she knows nothing about any dragon... So what was the curse she was talking about?! It is so hard to understand her she barely speaks our language... Reward: Ghost Chest he chest contains: *150 , 180 * : 10 *7 , 5 , 5 , 7 , *7 , 7 *10 *10 , , , 5 , 5 * *20,000 *1500 *10 *Trophy: "Haunted House"